


The Christmas Party

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco observes his son standing up to his older cousins at a Granger family Christmas Party. Dramione family holiday one shot.





	The Christmas Party

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Draco observes his son standing up to his older cousins at a Granger family Christmas Party. Dramione family holiday one shot.

**Setting:** Hermione and Draco are married. Scorpius (age 8) is featured as their son and Cassiopeia (age 4) as their daughter.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The Christmas Party**

Draco was never a fan of large gatherings as a child as they were in fact rather boring. Especially family ones where his aunts would always pinch his cheeks and smother him with kisses and sour smelling perfume hugs. Fortunately, he had outgrown that attention years ago, except for this one great aunt of Hermione's who never failed to get him every time, and maybe add a pinch on the bum if he didn't move fast enough. That was almost as terrifying as the awkward hug he received from Voldemort during the final battle. He wondered, in the words of Longbottom, _why is it always me?_

Though now he found himself feeling sorry for his eight-year-old son who was the center of all the old ladies' attention. As well as his four-year-old daughter, though she suffered a little less at her age as she shyly kept close to her parents. Especially with keeping close to her father because she knew she could avoid them better that way. They would fawn and coo over her then quickly move on to her charming older brother. Draco figured she'd be the center of attention in the coming years as she started to converse more and came out of her shyness stage.

However, he was here because his wife had somehow managed to talk him into attending her family's annual Christmas gathering yet again as she had every time throughout the years they've been together. Although, it didn't take _much_ for her to persuade him, he knew. What with those doe eyes and those sweet lips...

Draco didn't know what was worse; attending these Muggle gatherings or being lost amidst the sea of red heads (and some blondes) when they went to the Burrow. His views on both Muggles and muggle-borns had greatly changed after the war and most certainly after he started falling in love with Hermione Granger, but that didn't mean that he was particularly fond of them overall. Hermione's parents were okay for Muggles, but the rest of them were just annoying as they come!

It was hard for him to keep himself in line in a place where only her parents were aware of magic. The rest of her family had no clue about Hermione's "other" life and she wanted it to be kept that way. The story he had to follow was that he owns a small business ( _small_ business, Merlin's beard! The Malfoy Industries was so large that Muggles _should_ know all about it!) overseas and that his, Scorpius, and Cassiopeia's names were chosen because his side of the family wanted to be "unique".

He was forced to wear Muggle clothing, keep his wand in Hermione's handbag, and eat Muggle food and drink Muggle beverages (although some was rather tasty, not that he would _admit_ it out loud). Even worse, he had to drive a Muggle car to get them there and he loathed driving. Hermione would often tease him and say that he drives like a "Sunday Driver". He thanked Merlin it was for only one day a year, as his wife did take pity on him for the rest of the gatherings. Even though Hermione was an only child, she had a lot of cousins and extended family who were invited.

Scorpius on the other hand was similar to him as a child. He mostly kept to himself, but freely basked in the glow of the compliments, endearments, and attention that he received from all the ladies also known as 'cheek pinchers' as the little boy would refer to them as, much to Draco's amusement. Sometimes the older ladies were okay because they always gave gifts, even though Scorpius didn't really know what to do with Muggle money. But Hermione insisted that the kids have a Muggle bank account as well because you never know when they might need it.

Draco was currently standing off to the side, holding a sleeping Cassiopeia who's dark blonde curls rested on his shoulder, but he was still close enough to his wife who was talking with one of her aunts. She had a cousin there who was known to be bit of a tart that had tried to get him under the mistletoe a couple of times despite knowing he was married with children and him bluntly telling her that he didn't like her. He kept a watchful eye out for that one and saw her chatting up someone's plus one that they brought with them. He would be safe for now. Until someone noticed him holding his little sleeping angel and decided they wanted to fawn over her.

He glanced around for any sign of his son and found the blond-haired boy sitting amongst a few children that looked to be about his age, but most of them were older or younger at these gatherings. However, Scorpius always had a way of somehow fitting in with anyone, a trait that Draco wasn't sure where he had gotten from.

There was one cousin whose name was Brandon and he had little sister named Natalie, who Scorpius was rather fond of. Draco could tell that some of the older ones who looked at him with a bit of contempt as though they thought he was a little different from the rest. It was hard explaining to a wizard Scorpius' age not to talk about magic or show any signs of magic when he could talk about it so freely with his Weasley and Potter cousins. Cassiopeia was little easier as she didn't quite fully understand magic yet. The Muggles just thought she had a an imagination fit for a wee little girl.

Draco's eyes narrowed when he saw three of the older male cousins and a female cousin move over closer to Scorpius with a look that meant that they were up to no good. He watched as the boys looked smug and Scorpius' brow furrowed as he became more alert when they stopped in front of him. Draco then saw some of the younger children whimper and scoot closer together, although Scorpius didn't seem too fazed by it. In fact, the older boys frowned when Scorpius didn't react at all and instead raised a suspicious brow.

With a hint of concern, Draco moved closer, using the nearby table loaded with beverages and snacks as a distraction so that they wouldn't notice him. When he got close enough, he could hear what one of the boys was saying. He shifted Cassiopeia onto his other shoulder without waking her so that he could use his right hand to serve himself a glass of wine.

"What do you _mean_ you've never heard of the _Boogeyman?_ " the boy asked incrediously.

"Leave him alone, Tim," the girl tried to warn.

"Stay out of it, Patricia," Tim replied.

"I'm your older sister and you have to listen to me!" Patricia placed her hands on her hips. "Or I'm telling mum!"

Tim rolled his eyes and turned back to Scorpius who still sat there with Brandon, Natalie and another younger cousin, Kyle.

"No, I've never heard of your 'Boogeyman'," Scorpius replied with little interest. "It doesn't sound _that_ scary."

Draco wondered what this 'Boogeyman' was. He never recalled hearing about it during his childhood so therefore, it must be Muggle. Cassiopeia snuggled her head into his neck with a light snore and he was glad she didn't hear where the conversation was heading. At her age, she didn't have much of her mother's Gryffindor courage and frightened easily.

Tim and the other two boys chortled while Patricia absentmindedly played with the ends of her hair.

"Oh, the Boogeyman is very real. In fact, if you don't give me your candy cane," Tim looked down at the whimpering Natalie who clutched her candy cane and looked up at her older cousin warily. "I'll send the Boogeyman after you when you go to bed tonight."

Scorpius glared at Tim. "It's not real, so don't listen to him, Natalie-"

One of the other boys cut in. "Oh, yeah? Then explain that sound that was coming from my closet last night!"

"Maybe it was just your imagination," Scorpius replied with a smirk that made Draco proud.

"That's enough," Patricia warned. "Mum said to behave yourself tonight, Tim..."

Tim glared at Scorpius then turned to Natalie who was hiding behind her brother and Scorpius. "I said give me your candy cane!"

"Get your own!" Scorpius said and pointed to the table by the window. "There's tons of them over there!"

"No, I want hers!"

"Well, you'll have to get passed me first!" Scorpius said, his Gryffindor courage surfacing as he stood up.

Draco braced himself and his daughter in case he needed to cut in. But he wanted to see how his son would handle the situation first. As he observed his son defying Tim, Draco deduced that Tim and the other two boys and Patricia were probably somewhere between the ages of ten and thirteen. He saw that Scorpius was not going to back down and it reminded him of his early Hogwarts years when Hermione and her friends stood up to him and his two goons.

_'I'll be damned if my son is going to be a Gryffindor,'_ Draco thought, although he couldn't help but be pleased of the traits that his son inherited from his mother.

" _Oooh,"_ Tim taunted. "Look who's trying to stand up to _us!_ "

"I'm warning you," Scorpius said. "You'd better leave us alone."

"Or what?" Tim grinned. "You going to cry for your mummy?"

"No," Scorpius said. "But I have a tale far more intimidating than your so-called 'Boogeyman'."

Tim snorted. " _Oooh!_ Such big words from a little pipsqueak like yourself! So tell me, what's this you say is scarier than the _BoOoOoOogeyman,"_ he exaggerated the word and snickered when the other kids still cowered.

Draco smirked proudly. Scorpius was very smart at his age and often used words and phrases that most kids didn't understand.

"It's the tale of _Lord Voldemort_ ," Scorpius said firmly.

Draco flinched, as many still did upon hearing the name. However, it seemed that his son and Potter's son did not fear the name Voldemort as so many still did even though he's been gone for over fifteen years.

" _Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself,"_ Scorpius would say in Hermione's own words.

"Lord Moldywart?" Tim and the boys laughed.

"Lord Voldemort," Scorpius repeated. "Also referred to by many as _You Know Who_ and _He Who Shall Not Be Named_."

"Why?" Patricia asked timidly.

"Because he was the most feared dark wizard of all time," Scorpius answered.

" _Wizard?"_ Tim scoffed. "Wizards aren't _real!_ "

"Don't doubt anything that you've never seen yourself," Scorpius said defiantly.

Draco was about to cut in and warn his son about what he should not say around these Muggles when he heard Scorpius continue and listened with interest.

"He was defeated once," Scorpius said, "a long time before any of us were born, of course. But it's said that he had his soul divided into seven pieces and he came back years later. He would kill anyone who tried to go against him and had some of the greatest and most darkest magic ever seen. It's said that he could talk to _snakes_ , too. But then my Uncle Harry defeated him and he's gone now. Of course, people still fear him and they say that maybe there's still a piece of his soul out there somewhere, waiting for the opportunity to strike, maybe even in your _dreams_. Believe me, even you so-called 'Boogeyman' would be scared of this evil bloke," Scorpius with a low tone.

Draco knew that last part of the tale wasn't true as he watched as his son manipulated the older kids into being more scared. Perhaps he would be a Slytherin after all.

"Of course," Scorpius reminded himself that he shouldn't say too much. "Not many believe my Uncle Harry; he is a bit mad after all. So if you _do_ send the Boogeyman after us, my Uncle Harry might be mad enough to believe it and come to our rescue and destroy him too, you know."

Draco chuckled quietly as Cassiopeia shifted in her sleep again. The older boys looked scared as they started to slowly back away. He wasn't sure if they were scared of the story of evil Lord Voldemort or the mad Uncle Harry.

Scorpius suddenly gave a mock gasp and looked behind Tim and the boys at something that Draco couldn't see. He then realized that his son was doing the same thing as he had done to Harry during third year with the Dementors. He smirked with amusement as the scene unfolded.

Tim spun around, tripping over one of his cousins. Wide-eyed, he looked all around before he started crying. Scorpius and the younger kids couldn't help but giggle when Patricia dragged her brother away by the ear and the other two cousins trailed along, looking scared.

"That was a cool story! Did you make it up?" Brandon asked in awe.

Scorpius nodded. "Yup. I made it up. It's no more real that the this so-called Boogeyman but he was getting annoying so I had to find a way to make him leave us alone. I think he might have wet his pants, too," he said and the kids giggled again.

Draco felt proud of his son for dealing with the bully as easily as he had. The boy was definitely worthy of a Slytherin. He looked down when Scorpius came over to him and tugged on his pant leg.

"Could you please get me a drink of eggnog, dad?"

Draco nodded, shifting Cassiopeia in his arms again and poured a glass, passing it to him. "I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself, son."

"Proud of him for what?" a voice cut in and they turned to find Hermione standing next to them. She reached over and smoothed her daughter's dark blond curls down with a smile.

"Oh, he just fended off some bullies," Draco smirked.

"You did?" Hermione's eyes raised then glanced around. She tsk'd when she saw Tim and his sister talking to their parents. "I'm sorry, dear. I should have warned you about your cousin Tim. He can be a real prat."

"It's okay. I know you both told me to be careful what I say around these people, but I thought maybe the story would sound...well, like a _story._ I made sure not to say too much though, just in case," Scorpius said. "Just don't tell Uncle Harry that I said he was a bit mad though," he added as afterthought.

Hermione blinked in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

Draco turned to his wife. "Our son decided to get back at that kid for trying to scare him with this bizarre 'Boogeyman' character. Instead, he made up a story about You Know Who and the Boy Who Conquered," he chuckled when she shook her head with amusement.

Cassiopeia then woke up, rubbing her face on her father's shoulder before giving a sleepy smile to her brother and mother. "Hi, Mummy. Hi, Daddy. Hi, Scorpie," she said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, Cassie!" Scorpius greeted her. "You missed out on the fun!"

"I did?" she asked curiously.

"Anyway, I think we can leave now; I didn't realize that Cassiopeia was so tired," Hermione said. "So, you two can go say goodbye to your grandparents."

"Thank Merlin," Draco said and smirked when his wife playfully swatted at him.

"Oh, look!" Scorpius said, pointing up at the ceiling. "A mistletoe!"

Hermione and Draco glanced up to see that the four of them were indeed standing under a Mistletoe. Hermione grinned and swooped down to give Scorpius a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh, _mum!_ " Scorpius explained, wiping his cheek. "I got _enough_ kisses for one night!"

Hermione grinned and turned to do the same to her daughter who giggled and turned her head to give her father a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Draco grimaced and set her on her feet, which Hermione laughed at and watched as her children ran off to say goodbye to his grandparents so that they could leave.

She turned back to her husband who was looking warily in another direction. Glancing over, she sighed when she saw her cousin, 'the tart', eyeing Draco once again. Making sure that her cousin could see, she cupped Draco's face and brought him down for a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Mmm jealous kisses," he smirked. "One of my favorites."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just showing her that you are in fact mine since apparently she's too blind to notice our rings and children," Hermione said and took his hand so that they could find their children and head home.

Draco only chuckled as they made their way towards the door where Scorpius and Cassiopeia were with Richard and Alice Granger.

"By the way," Draco said. "Scorpius' Gryffindor courage certainly showed tonight. I swear that boy isn't scared of _anything_."

"Ah, so you acknowledge his Gryffindor side," Hermione teased.

"Unfortunately it is quite plain to see," he rolled his eyes. "But I'm proud of him nonetheless."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand. "At least we know that he'll be the bravest Slytherin there ever was."

And Draco smiled at that.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This idea actually came from a Christmas party I attended where one of my younger cousins was trying to scare one of the younger kids with the story about The Boogeyman...it was rather comical since the younger kids refused to believe it hehe. I thought I'd try the idea in a Dramione setting.


End file.
